


This is What Regret Feels Like

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Jasper Sitwell is Not Hydra, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerf Bow. Clint Barton. What was Jasper thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What Regret Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/712436.html?thread=94110964#t94114292) on the LJ comm [comment-fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

"Relax, Phil. Those things are severely underpowered. And inaccurate as hell. It's going to be hilarious." Jasper grabbed a donut and took a huge bite. He immediately spit it out. "No, god, why? Who bought donuts from Shit-E-Mart?"  
  
"I did, just for you." Phil's glare left no doubt that it was payback for the toy bow Clint had taken into the vents that morning.  
  
"It's an official Hawkeye Nerf bow. I had to do it. And it's certainly not worth this kind of punishment." Jasper threw the donut in the garbage can. After a bit of thought, he threw the entire box in after it.  
  
Something hit him in right in the center of his back, hard. Jasper whirled around and pinned Phil with a hard stare.  
  
"It wasn't me," Phil said, pointing at the brightly colored Nerf dart on the floor between them. "Clint upgraded his new toy."  
  
"It's a piece of molded plastic. How could he upgrade that?" Another dart hit him in the chest. "Knock it off, Barton," he yelled at the vent in the ceiling.  
  
"Thanks for the bow, Sitwell," Barton's muffled voice said in reply. "See you later, Phil."  
  
Jasper looked back at Phil, who was still glaring at him, his arms folded across his chest. "Why are you so mad, anyway? Barton's not going to hit _you_ with anything."  
  
"Guess what Clint was up all night doing? And guess who gets to deal with the complaints this little escapade will generate? He bought at least a thousand of those darts."  
  
"Oh." Maybe the crappy donuts were justified. "I could get you something from that bakery you like? The fancy one?"  
  
Another dart hit him, this time on his forehead. It stung.  
  
"Ow. What the hell, Barton?" Hadn't he left already?  
  
"Apologize. With your words," Barton said.  
  
"Fine." Jasper met Phil's implacable gaze. "Phil, I'm very sorry I gave Barton a toy bow that he is now using to terrorize the building."  
  
Phil nodded. "I'll be in my office dealing with complaint forms when you get back with my pastries." With that, he left the break room.  
  
Jasper winced. Pastries? This was going to cost him. He slumped against the wall. A dart hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Stop that! What was that one for?"  
  
"Ain't Phil happy, ain't nobody happy," Barton replied, his voice fading as he finally moved away. "Bring me back one of those strawberry chocolate things. They're delicious."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Clint is planning an appropriate, and very thorough, apology of his own. Jasper doesn't need the details.


End file.
